Without Undressing
by DHeiress88
Summary: With a little help from his powers and the knowledge of what places to touch, Tyki just knew that he could have anything he wants. Including Allen Walker.


-Without Undressing-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Summary: Tyki said himself once that his whole body can pass through anything he pleases. Read this fic to find out how he made use of that ability to fuck Allen!

Warning: It's rated M! Smut scene courtesy from Tyki's creative imagination and actions.

Disclaimer: -Man would be Yaoi if I'm the who owns it so obviously I'm not…T_T

Read and don't forget to Review!

* * *

"So, you are still alive after all."

Allen abruptly stopped walking along the hall of Asian HQ. That voice; it sound very familiar to Allen. The white-haired exorcist scanned his memories, looking for the owner. His eyes went wide open as he remembered.

_Could it really be…?_

Allen whipped around, only to find himself pinned to the nearest wall.

"So it's really you, Lord Tyki Mikk." Allen said coldly, ignoring the fact that both of his wrists were inside the Noah of Pleasure's grip and he's pinned against the wall with the Noah's body flush against his.

He's also ignoring that the fact that 'the Noah in front of him was the one that almost ripped his heart out, succeeded on ripping his arm from his body, destroyed his Innocence and left a hole in his heart' didn't not help on calming his aroused pet.

"Oh please don't call as if we don't know each other. After all, you've already stripped me to my underwear when we played poker and we spent a night together, didn't we?" Tyki said with a wink.

"Yeah, the night that you ripped my arm off and destroyed my Innocence." Allen replied callously, overlooking the poker part since he didn't know what the Noah was saying.

Tyki chuckled, "Well, you seemed to grow another one back and it's more beautiful than the other…" The older man ran his free hand along Allen's left arm languidly, relishing the involuntary shiver that ran in the younger's body.

Even though Allen knows that Tyki was just probably mocking him, he can't help but blush at the description of his arm.

_Beautiful…_

Allen couldn't help the heat creeping up his face, he lowered his head; a futile effort in hiding his blush. The snow-haired teen swore he heard the Noah snickered but all trace of mockery was gone from Tyki's face when Allen looked up.

"About your Innocence, I've come back to fix that problem." Tyki said with a smirk that suddenly formed in his face.

Fearing for his newly recovered Innocence, Allen started struggling against the older man. However, they were all futile since for some bloody reason Allen's Innocence didn't seem to listen to Allen. Unknowingly for Allen, his resistance just served pleasure for the Noah of Pleasure. (Pun unintended…)

"Keep struggling and it will only speed up my goal. Anyway is it only me or your ass is much firmer than it looks?" Tyki said huskily as he kneads the lobes of flesh known as Allen's ass through the rough fabric of Allen's pants.

All bit his lower lip to suppress the moan the threatened to go out, his resistance suddenly stopped as the hand on his butt pleased him. Tyki leered at the obvious pleasure the boy was showing unconsciously.

Tyki kissed the teen roughly, slipping his tongue inside Allen's mouth when the exorcist finally moaned.

Allen keep struggling throughout the kiss but both Noah and exorcist knew that they were only half-heartedly attempts on resisting. Tyki smirked into the kissed and let the hand that was formerly massaging Allen's ass wonder upwards to the young exorcists head. The Noah draws his hand to Allen's hair, reveling at the softness of the snow-white locks of the younger teen.

They both parted to breathe; Tyki looked at his captive, releasing a sneer at how flush Allen's face was. Once again, Tyki dove in for another hot and soul-searing kiss. Using his hand that was currently on Allen's head, he pulled the teen closer than they already were.

Allen wondered why the bloody hell did he opened his mouth when Tyki nibbled at his lower lip for the second time while he should do the exact opposite. But all thoughts of resisting were temporarily buried away when he felt a hand _inside_ his pants.

_What the bloody hell? When did that happen?_

Knowing what caused the boy's confusion, Tyki chortled. He pulled out from the kiss, ignoring Allen's unconscious pout, then grinned, "Did you already forget my ability, _shounen?_"

Before Allen could answer, he gasped as he felt Tyki's hand closed around his length.

"Y-your h-hands…ah…ah! Can p-pass though…ngh…any-anything! Ahhh!" Allen said replied between his mewls and moans as Tyki stroked his length slowly.

"Faster…" Allen whispered as Tyki's stroked become torturously slow.

Tyki smirked, "What was that, _shounen? _Did you just say something?"

As if the statement awakened Allen from the heavenly trance he was put under by Tyki's touch, Allen screamed, "STOP!"

Tyki smiled, knowing that the young exorcist was lying. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered huskily beside Allen's ear.

"Just…Stop! Stop, you bastard!" Allen said but as his pants tightened painfully yet so pleasurable, he mutely wished that Tyki wouldn't.

Tyki continued stroking, smiling as he did so. After a few more strokes, Allen could feel his orgasm coming. He panted, "Oh...my…I'm co-"

Before he could release, Tyki pulled out his hand from inside Allen's pants. Allen's eyes snapped open (though he didn't know when he closed it), his mouth automatically producing a pout at the lost of touch.

Tyki almost dive his hand back inside Allen's pants at the seductive pout the white-haired teen was sporting. Almost.

"What the hell?" Allen exclaimed as Tyki let go of his wrists and started to turn away.

Allen grabbed Tyki's shirt, surprising his own self.

_I'm supposed to be attacking him by now…Not stopping him from leaving…_

But Allen willed all those thoughts away. He can't be thinking that now. Not with a hard-on unreleased and the man responsible for that turning away.

"Don't."

Tyki smirked, wanting to play around for a little. "What 'Don't.' _shounen_?"

Allen blushed, squirming on what to do. His body was urging him to tell the Noah to continue whatever he was doing with Allen's cock while his mind reminded him curtly that this man was the one that destroyed his Innocence and he should not give his virginity to this guy.

As Allen had an inner debate, Tyki watched amusedly as the boy's face scrunch up as if he was thinking hard what to say.

Winning the debate since it punch and kicked Allen's mind away, Allen's body started to move on its own. Allen stood on his toes and wrapped his lithe arms around Tyki's neck then kissed the tanned man chastely.

Truth to be told, Tyki really expected Allen to request continuation but not kiss him innocently. Tyki was taken aback by the sweetness and pureness of the kiss. He didn't know that Allen, the exorcist that he tortured and almost killed, would give him a kiss that was filled with naivety and innocence.

And it turns him on real bad.

Tyki grabbed Allen's hips and made his erection pass through the younger's pants, grounding it quite harshly with Allen's naked one. Tyki also turned Allen's innocent kiss into a corrupted, sinfully delicious one.

There's no need for Allen to say something. Tyki already knew thank to the kiss.

Allen moaned lustfully as Tyki kept inserting his erection inside Allen's pants, rubbing it with Allen's naked length. Tyki abandoned Allen's lips then continue downwards. He licked the teen's neck, biting and sucking until he was sure that a hickey would form.

Allen's hands grabbed a fistful of Tyki's soft raven locks as Tyki's mouth pass through his clothing and found his erect nipples. Tyki licked and nibbled Allen's nipples as if there were no fabric in between them. Well, since he could 'choose' what to touch and what to not, it is not questionable now, is it?

His right hand dipped lower Allen's hips and soon, Allen found his cock being enclosed by Tyki's clothed fingers. Allen mewled as Tyki resumed his stroking. Few more strokes after, Tyki had Allen coming.

Allen came inside his pants, dirtying the said fabric. Tyki smirked as he pulled his hand out of Allen's pants.

Tyki turned Allen around so now the boy faced the wall then bend him over.

"What…what are you doing, Tyki?" Allen asked innocently.

Tyki smirked as without warning he thrust his entire hard length into Allen's unprepared hole. Mind you, they're still fully clothed; Tyki just has a very imaginative and innovative way of using his power.

"Ngh…Ahhh! Pull it out, Tyki! It hurts!" Allen yelped.

Tyki bend down to Allen's ear then licked its shell before whispering, "Just relax and stop being so loud, okay? I know you don't want to be seen being fucked in the hallways."

Being remind that they were in a public place, Allen put a hand on his mouth then looked around to see if there was no one around.

Seeing that no one was around, Allen relaxed. Then, the white-haired teen put a hand on the wall to balance his body and Tyki's.

Tyki continued licking Allen's ear while his free hand (the other one was rather occupied on making Allen bended) tweaked and pinched Allen's nipples without undressing the younger one (Once again, courtesy of his powers.)

Tyki started moving shallowly in and out of Allen. Allen whimpered at the pain of something inside his ass but after Tyki hit a special spot; begs and whimpers for something wanton was released.

"Harder…Ahhh! Faster, Tyki!"

Tyki licked the boy's neck then murmured seductively, "So you really like it raw and rough don't you, _shounen_?"

"My…oh, fuck…name is…ahhh…Allen! Ahhh! Harder!"

Tyki complied, he thrust into the tight and heated hole harder and rougher than before. "Ngh, you're so…tight…!"

In his lust-filled mind, Allen vaguely wonders why there are no one that heard his screams and moans. _But oh whatever…_

The Portuguese, once again, inserted his hand inside Allen's pants and started pumping the exorcist in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh! Tyki!"

The feeling of rough fabric rubbing against each other, Tyki's manhood slamming into his ass fast and hard and the Noah of Pleasure's hand pumping his own manhood, made Allen's cock feel alive again.

When Tyki hit Allen's prostate hard and rough enough, Allen released his seeds into Tyki's waiting hand and into his dirtied pants with a loud moan. As Allen's walls gripped Tyki's arousal, so much it feels to the Noah that it was trying to eat him alive, Tyki came as well.

The older man held the younger man, stopping the tired teen from falling down in exhaust. Tyki turned Allen around again, smashing his lips into Allen's as he finally face the Noah.

After a fight of dominance, which Tyki won, a dance ensued and left the exorcist and the Noah out-of-breathe again.

As they pulled away from each other, Tyki grinned, "See, I told you we can fuck even if we're clothed."

"And when did you say that?" Allen snapped, with his clothes dirty and the fact that he just enjoyed sex with the man that ripped his arm off still lingering in his mind; the white-haired teen can't just help but snap at his now officially lover.

Tyki just grinned back in response. Allen sighed then tried to walk away from the Noah. Remember that, TRIED. Apparently, taking Tyki in hard and fast without any preparation and lube took its toll on Allen's body.

His legs gave away and if not for Tyki's quick reflexes, Allen would probably end up in the ground. Tyki grinned, Allen's position inside his arms doesn't offer the teen any chances for resistance.

"Well, even though I enjoyed what happened earlier; I still want to see you naked so…how about for a second round?"

"What!" Allen exclaimed; it's not like he don't want to fuck again, but he's butt was so sore he couldn't walk! Didn't Tyki have any mercy or something close?

"But Tyki—mmph!"

Allen's protest was stopped with a mouth on his own and the feeling of being carried.

"Let's go to your room,_ shounen_!"

"I'm Allen!"

And so, in a bridal-way, Tyki carried Allen into the exorcist's room. How Tyki knew where was Allen's room was beyond the white-haired exorcist's knowledge though.

* * *

"Really he was here?" Tyki looked up at the Millennium Earl with shocked eyes.

"Left arm and all?"

The Earl chuckled, "Alive and kicking, he fought me very well actually."

Tyki shifted his gaze aside, somewhat but not really surprised to hear that his lover was present in Edo.

'_Geez, he could still fight after ten rounds of sex? That's my Allen for sure.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: And that my folks, is the end of this plotless story. According to me, it happened between Allen's Innocence recovery and his boarding of the ark. Based to me there's a day or some hours gap between the two.

Review and I might really consider writing a not-crappy TykiAllen.

So click away!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
